Yugioh Meets Barney the Dinosaur!
by Mistress-Lumenesca
Summary: (complete) the second story in the nine part series. Andromeda and the cast of yugioh are in barney land. can she find the emerald before someone GOES INSANE? find out!
1. The red head has landed

I FRIGGIN OWN NOTHING, YOU LOSER!

-

In the back yard of a small house with many toys, A 14 year old human with hair clear down to her booty beams down.

"hmmm, this world seems familiar..." Andromeda wondered aloud.

"It should, you watched this show when you were in your wittle diapers!" Talime teased.

"AHHH! NO! IT'S.....THE....UNSPEAKABLE HORROR!"

"That's right...BARNEY!"

"OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAP!" Andromeda screeched. "why are we here?"

"well, DUH! A chaos emerald landed here." Talime said, pointing out the obvious.

"oh, yeah, um, where are the people that are supposed to not be here?" Andromeda asked.

"oh, they'll be coming....very soon."

"But..." Before Andromeda could finish her sentence, they heard loud yelling coming from above them.

Yes, I know, REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! But the next one is longer. REVIEW!


	2. close encounters of the retarded kind

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR BARNEY! I WOULD THROW BARNEY INTO HELL, AND MAKE YUGIOH R RATED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!

-

Anyway, Andromeda looked up and saw myserious shadows fall from the sky.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEcoughEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The myshterious shadows yell.

"what in the name of raspberry panda bunnies is going on?"Andromeda asks.

"I believe the guests have arrived." Talime answered.

The mysterious shadows landed with grunts, boo-boos and, "ow that's gonna hurt tomorrow". And they stood up, and turned out to be Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Rebecca, and Tea.

"wwwweeeeeiiiirrrrdd." Andromeda breathed.

"DID YOU PULL US INTO THIS DUMP??!!" Kaiba asked and yelled rudely at the same time.

"no, were just looking for some chaos emeralds." Talime replied, forgeting that Kaiba couldn't see her because she was on Andromeda's wrist.

"WHO SAID THAT??!!:" Kaiba yelled.

"I did you big silly buns." Talime chuckled.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kaiba said, not amused. He was actually freaked out and offended at the same time.

"I swear Im not saying those things." Andromeda said, knowing that it sounded like it was coming from her.

"yes I am." Talime loved getting her into trouble.

"SHUT YOUR MEGABYTE HOLE, TALIME!" Andromeda said, annoyed.

"umm, I don't mean to be rude, but…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHAT THE FRIKIN HELL IS THIS PLACE?! IS THIS SOME CHILDISH VERSION OF THE SHADOW REALM??" Yugi said, freaking everyone out.

"believe me, It gets a lot worse." Talime assured.

"how?" Joey asked.

"HELLO FRIENDS!" Yelled a familiar retarded voice.

"oh….no…..it just got worse." Andromeda said.

"That sounded like something vvveeeeerrrry evil." Said Yami.

"or gay and retarded." Talime pointed out.

Then, BARNEY, BJ (A/n: whom I like to call blow job! Haha!), BABYBOP, AND THE RETARDED KIDS WHO WOULDN'T KNOW GREEN FROM CLOUDS WALK OUT OF THE CRAP SHACK THEY LIKE TO CALL A PLAYHOUSE!

"welcome friends, to the barney cult!" said dumb kid 1.

"I thought it was barney and friends." Tea thought aloud.

shifty eyes "I didn't say ANYTHING ABOUT A CULT WHO IS CURRENTLY PLOTTING THE DEMISE OF THAT DAMN BOB THE BUILDER! gets all calm again would you like to play?" Dumb Kid 1 said.

"YAY! I LOVE THIS SHOW! OF COURSE I WILL PLAY! You will join me, wont you yugi?" said Rebecca. Then she starts clinging on him and batting her eyelashes and all that crap, making Yugi's face look like a pointy tomato.

"you guys can play all you want, but I have to find that chaos emerald so I can find the rest and get home before my parents actually notice im gone!" Andromeda stated.

"an emerald you say?" Kaiba asked greedily. (A/N: GEEZ! Doesn't this guy already have enough money?!)

"Don't get any ideas, cutie." Talime said.

"WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO DO THAT???!!!!!" Kaiba yelled at Andromeda, still thinking she said all those things.

"IM NOT SAYING THAT, IT'S MY H.H.A.I. TALIME!" Andromeda said defensively.

Then everyone stares at her like she grew a lamp ontop of her head. So then she goes into a detailed explination of everything that has happened until now. Four hours later…

"blahblahblah, and that's why me and Talime are here." When Andromeda was finished, you would think they found that interesting. Turns out they thought the inside of their eyelids was more entertaining.

"Wow, you sure got them excited." Talime said sarcasticly.

"Hey Barney, sing a song!" Babybop asked Barney, out of the blue.

"ok! sings really loud and off key I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE, MY OTHER BROTHERS CANT DENY! WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH AN ITTY BITTY WAIST, AND A ROUND THING IN YOUR FACE, YOU…I don't remember the rest." Barney sang.

Naturally, the retarded people on Barney have NEVER heard of ANYTHING PG related. So they asked: "What does that mean?"

But Barney lost his cool. "IT MEANS GO ASK YOUR DAMN PARENTS CAUSE I HAVE A G RATING AND I CANT TELL YOU!!!" He yelled.

The retards were silent.

Now, the Yugioh cast has woken up, and asks: "CAN WE GO HOME NOW?"

"not until I find that emerald." Andromeda replied CALMLY.

"Then find it, damnit! I cant take much more of this!" Yami said, loosing his patience. Then Babybop gives Yami a seductive wink, which of course creeped him out.

gulp "Help me." Yami said.

Then on of the dumb kids asked: "You mean the shiny green thing?"

"YES!" Andromeda and Talime yelled in unison.

"which one of you has it?"

The dumb kids smile mischeviously. "we wont tell you." They replied.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Asked the cool people. (you can guess who they are).

"Try and guess. The pretty red head lady has to guess which one of us has it. If she gets it wrong, you have to play, If she gets it right, you keep the pretty green thing!" Declaired dumb kid 4.

Everyone stares at andromeda. She sighs.

::Oh Boy: She thinks.

-

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. interrogation, old lady, and kaiba's GAY...

Disclaimer: I will break down your door and throw furbys at you if you think FOR ONE SECOND that she owns either of these shows.

So now our red head hero has to find out which retarded bratâI mean child has the chaos emerald. So she gathered everyone into the stupid clubhouse thingy and made everyone sit in a circle.

"Why aren't there any chairs?" Yugi asked.

"Because chairs are symbols of Satan and we would be evil if we sat in the tools of the devil. WE LOVE GOD!" Said the fourth dumb kid.

"That's the gayest thing I ever heard." Yami said, annoyed.

"Yeah, where I'm from, religion was abolished because it started toooooooooooooo many wars and made people stupid." Andromeda stated.

"Yes, god is simply a human illusion." Talime pointed out.

"YOUR GONNA GO TO THE BAD PLACE!" The third dumb brat cried angrily.

"Just shut up and find the emerald already." Kaiba huffed, loosing his patienceâand possibly his sanity. Ya never can tell when the quiet ones will snap!

"Yeah, IM HUNGRY!" Can you guess who said that? Joey of course.

"Yeahâso am I." Kaiba said, uh LUSTFULLY?! What's going on? And now Kaiba is STARING at Joey! AHHHH!

"Oooooooookkkkkkkkk, I'm gonna start the interrogation. But first, I must know the retarded Kids' names so I don't have to say retarded kid over and overâ..although I do enjoy it." Andromeda ordered.

"IM BARNEY! hehehehehehehehe." The purple essence of stupidity said.

"WE KNOW THAT YOU RETARDED LOSER WHO SHOULD HAVE GONE EXTINCT 65 MILLION YEARS AGO AND CANT TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A FAT UGLY MONKEY AND YOUR MAMA! But, who could tell the difference, they look almost the same." Talime shouted at the very same purple essence of stupidity. I like using big words. :D

"Oh, you did NOT just go there." Babybop said, defending the purple essence ofâ.ah hell, ill just call him Barney.

"What are YOU going to do about it?"

""

"Thought so."

"WAAAAAAAH! YOU'RE AâAâ.BIG MEANIE!" Barney whined pathetically. Andromeda took the liberty of ductaping his mouth shut. Any way, back to the names.

"My name is Jacob."

"I'm Regina."

"I'm Kelsi."

"I'm Tommy."

"And I'm Rebecca."

"HEY, YOU COPYRIGHTED MY NAME! DIE!" The original

Rebecca said. Then she unnecessarily killed the other Rebecca.

Am I confusing you? Oh well.

"YOU DUMMIE! SHE COULD HAVE HAD THE EMERALD!" Andromeda yelled at her.

"ButâbutâSHE STOLE MY NAME!" Rebecca defended.

"â..soooooooo?" The Yugioh cast asked.

"I don't knowâjust 'cause."

So, After Yami and BJ got into a knife ,Kaiba tried to drug Joey, And Rebecca started kicking random things and laughing insanely, Andromeda FINALLY started the questioning.

"Ok, what's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Orange!" Said Jacob.

"Green!" Kelsi and Regina chorused.

"PILLOW!" Tommy yelled.

"Riiiiiight, Jacob and retarded kid 4 may leave." Andromeda said.

"I thought you were calling us by our real names!" Retarded kid 4 said.

"If you think pillow is a color, your so low on the Humanity scale you don't deserve a name." Andromeda stated flatly.

"Do you have any idea what you just said?" Talime asked.

"No. But STILL!"

"You just wait! I'm going to talk to the president of the United States and get pillow to be a color!" Tommy said, pointing a finger at Andromeda.

"We'd like to see you try." Yami said.

"YOU'LL SEEâ..YOU'LL ALL SEE! NWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tommy laughed psychotically, then left.

"Ok, now, who would try and get a shiny thing even if it were trapped up an elephants butt and the elephant was pushed into a volcano?" Andromeda asked.

"ME ME ME!" The two last children said.

Andromeda sweatdropped. "I see. Alright, I made my decision. YOUR BOTH SHARING IT!"

"Wow, your smart, for an old lady." Kelsi said.

The Yugioh cast were trying to hold back their laughterâ. except for two who didn't care.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kaiba and Rebecca laughed.

"WHATEVER! JUST HAND IT OVER!" Andromeda ordered, loosing her patienceâ. and pride.

"Umm, we kind of lost it." Regina said.

Everyone was silent.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" Andromeda screamed.

"Umm, yeah, we have to go look for it! TREASURE HUNT!" Regina said happily.

"Yay! FUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUN!

And we can look for my blankie!" Babybop cheered.

"Aren't you holding that raggedy piece of yellow filth right now?" Talime stated more than asked, because she WAS holding it.

"No."

And they all anime falled.

Andromeda gets up and dusts herself off. "Well, lets go out and-"

"OH YEAH! IN YOUR FACE, OLD LADY!" Tommy said, who had just walked in.

"GRRR! IM NOT OLD! AND WHY IS YOUR NAME BACK?" Andromeda snarled.

Tommy turned on the TV and George Bush was on.

"My fellow Americans, it is with honor that I declare pillow to be a color. Now, the intelligent young Tommy Gifford can laugh in the face of, who he called, a 'mean old lady'. Thank you, and goodnight." The

All is silent. Then everyone is rolling on the floor laughing.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IMâNOTâOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Andromeda bellowed.

Kaiba was the first to gain his composure. "Ahem, whatever, just find the damn emerald, I haveâbusinessâ. to take care of." He then smirks evilly at Joey.

Joey turns to Andromeda. "Uhh, you can take your time"

"What's the matter, mutt? Don't you miss what we did last night?" You know who said. No, not Bozo the clown. Kaiba!

"IM NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey said, now fully freaked out.

"That's not what you said last night."

Everyone else was already outside.

Joey panicked and started screaming. "HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP-"

And he was knocked out.

"hehehehehehe" kaiba chuckled, then dragged Joey into a closet.

OO I'm going to end it there! IT'S GETTING SCARY! hides

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. the talking trash cans

Lumenesca: wow, It took me longer than usual to update. I didn't have very many good ideas, but Im updating now!  
  
Kikyo: [still paralyzed with fear after reading chapter 19 of kikoken's "the missing"] Cold....so cold....  
  
Lumenesca: It's 85 degrees!  
  
Kikyo: BRRRR!  
  
Lumenesca: --;; Well, bon appetite!  
  
Thoughts= ::....:: Action= [....]  
  
Andromeda, the retarded people, and the yugioh cast walked outside the horribly decorated club house to find the chaos emerald that Regina and Kelsi lost.  
  
Yugi: hey, has anyone seen Joey and Kaiba?  
  
Everyone except Rebecca: [shakes heads]  
  
Rebecca: [whistling innocently]  
  
Yugi: [clueless to Rebecca's guiltyness] well, I guess they must be looking somewhere else.  
  
Rebecca: ::sucker:: your soooo smart, yugi! [glomps]  
  
Tea: whatever, can we keep looking?  
  
Talime: yes, lets, were waisting valuable time.  
  
Random Voice: I know where it is.  
  
Another random person: But you must take our quiz!  
  
Andromeda: Who the hell is saying that?  
  
Random voices: US!!!   
  
Talime: who's "us"?  
  
Random voices: look behind you!  
  
Everyone looks behind them, and they see a pair of.......tap dancing trash cans.  
  
TDTC1: helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooo!  
  
Babybop: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH[cough cough cough] HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Talime: STOP SCREAMING, YOU OVERGROWN BLANKY CARRYING FREAK!  
  
Babybop: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH-  
  
Yami: [hits babybop upside the head with a fire extinguisher] JESUS CRIST!  
  
Andromeda: halleluya!  
  
TDTC2: ahem. Anyway, we will give you the emerald, if you appear on our quiz show, the [takes breath] RANDOM QUESTIONS THAT MAKES NO SENSE BUT YOULL ANSWER THEM ANY WAY FOR FABULOUS PRIZES BECAUSE YOUR ALL FOOLISH BAGS OF WATER THAT LIKE SHINY THINGS QUIZ SHOW!  
  
Andromeda: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Ok, that is probably the stupidest title I ever heard, but ok!  
  
Talime: how can waist cylinders that somehow tap dance all the time for no reason have a quiz sho-  
  
Before Talime can finish, the scene around them dissappears and they wind up on the set of jerry springer.  
  
Jerry Springer: hey! This is my set, get the hell off!  
  
TDTC1: your show was cancelled, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Audience: GO TO OPERA! GO TO OPERA!  
  
TDTC2: FINE!  
  
Theyre about to transport to opera so they can take over that stage to use for theyre quiz show, because they have no money and cant afford a stage cause theyre FREAKING TRASHCANS!, um ahem sorry, I got carried away. Anyway, before they went anywhere, Rebecca spoke up.  
  
Rebecca: As long as Im on the show, I might as well tell the gang a secret Ive kept for....2 minutes.  
  
Jerry: um, ok.  
  
Rebecca: well, I slipped Kaiba some pills and now he likes Joey and he pulled him into a closet and now theyre doing things of UNSPEAKABLE HORROR!  
  
Talime: Oo  
  
Andromeda: O.O !!  
  
Tea: HOLY S!  
  
Yami: OH HELL NO!  
  
Yugi: MY EARS, THEY BURN!  
  
Serenity: [comes out of nowhere, having major breakdown]  
  
Talking trashcans: [laughing theyre asses off...well, if they had any.]  
  
Retarded Barney cast: [clueless as usual] are they baking cookies?  
  
TDTC2: [snickering] ummm, I guess you can put it that way...HAWHAWHAW!  
  
Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK!  
  
Rebecca: [flashes them]  
  
Audience: AHHHHHHHHHH! [rolling on the ground crying]  
  
Tea: GROSS MAN!  
  
Yugi: NOW MY EYES BURN!  
  
Yami: OMG! THAT IS SO FREAKING NASTY!  
  
Serenity: [is still having breakdown]  
  
Barney cast: [have gone temporarily blind]  
  
Talking trashcans: [spewing trash, aka barfing]  
  
Jerry: [throwing springer beads at Rebecca] HERE! TAKE THEM, TAKE THEM ALL! JUST STOP DOING THAT!  
  
Rebecca: [stops]  
  
Talime and Andromeda: [come out from behind table] is it over?  
  
Jerry: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STUDIO!  
  
So, the people teleported out of the studio and went to opera's studio and kicked her out. Then, out of nowhere, the decorations for the game show hang themselves. Then the podeum things rise out from the floor. Andromeda takes a seat at one of them. Ok, now Im making a new rule. Every time I reffer to TDTC1, ill say, urm, oh never mind, Ill just say T1 and T2.  
  
T1: ok, first question...  
  
Andromeda: don't I need to be playing against someone?  
  
T1: Ok, I was gonna go easy on you, but oh well!  
  
Andromeda: rats.  
  
Tea: WHERE? EEK!  
  
Talime: --;  
  
T2: Ill be playa 2!  
  
T2 stands at the other podeum.  
  
Andromeda: ok, Im ready [winks at yami]  
  
Yami: [catches on to the idea]   
  
Then, Andromeda and yami tackle the trash cans and tie them up.  
  
Talime: where the hell is the emerald?!!!  
  
T2: We never had it in the first place! We just wanted someone to play with!! WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yami: raise your hand if you care about what he says.  
  
Barney cast: [raises hands]  
  
Yami: -- you don't count, retards.  
  
Kelsi: hey, I just remembered where I put the emerald.  
  
Andromeda: WHERE DAMMIT?!  
  
Kelsi: in the closet!  
  
Everyone else: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Lumenesca: mwahahahahaha! That chapter was kinda lame, I know. BuT it was funny, right?  
  
[crickets]  
  
Lumenesca: hey where did you all come from?!  
  
Crickets: kikyo hired us.  
  
Lumenesca: KIKYO!  
  
Kikyo: [runs for dear life] RRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWW! 


	5. andromeda has left the building

Lumenesca: whoopie! The last chappie! Just to yet ya know, the next story to come will be (drum roll)......Inuyasha meets blues clues!  
  
Kikyo: (unenthusiasticly) wow, the excitement is overpowering.  
  
Lumenesca: -- shut up and do the disclaimer.  
  
Kikyo: fine. [shoots arrows at lawyers] we don't own it, dammit!  
  
Andromeda, and the Yugioh and Barney casts just got back from a wild goose chase lead by tapdancing trashcans. But there not exactly sure if they wanna, well, open the closet......  
  
Yami: there is no way in HELL im opening that door.  
  
Yugi: well I don't wanna do it.  
  
Serenity: [still in shock] the angels have come...fly away skittles..  
  
Everyone else: Oo  
  
Talime: well..maybe there not doing anything...  
  
Rebecca: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I SLIPPED THE GUY TWENTY FRIGGIN PILLS!  
  
Tea: why so much?  
  
Rebecca: I was hoping it was an overdose then he would die.  
  
Andromeda: ......that's sad, even for you...  
  
Tea: well, if none of you will open it then I will!  
  
Yugi: [pats her shoulder] you're a brave, brave woman....or possibly insane.  
  
Tea: [sweatdrops, then puts hand on doorknob] Therapy, here I come.  
  
Tea then opens the door, and kaiba and Joey are.....uh, KNITTING SWEATERS?  
  
Yami: ok, what the hell did I miss.  
  
Yugi: um, you better read the box of those pills again.  
  
Rebecca: [pulls pills out of pocket]  
  
Pill box: [says] Feminine pills! Bring out the girly side in even the most masculine of males! Now has less side effects! They are now only: insomnia, diaria, nausea, indigestion, sleepwalking, cancer, puking, death, gout, kidney stones, stroke, heart attack, amnesia, paralyzation, blindness, hearing problems, upset stomach, heart burn, migrane, and maybe even a sex change! But that's it. Nothing else. Except maybe luchemia, nose bleed, diabetes, insomnia..oh we said that already..and it might even cause-  
  
Readers: OK! WE GET IT ALREADY!  
  
Pill box: well, sooooooorry!  
  
Readers: OO  
  
Andromeda: can this day get any weirder?  
  
Tap dancing trashcans: [dancing to Britney Spears]  
  
Talime: ........yes.  
  
Cast of Barney: [are still blind and running into walls repeatedly]  
  
Yugi: wwwwhhhhhyyyy are you knitting sweaters?  
  
Kaiba: Because it's FUN! Hehehehehehehehehe.  
  
Yami: better not let Pegasus see him like this or it'll be all over the news.  
  
Yugi: or ANYONE for that matter.  
  
Tea: But we saw him.....  
  
Kaiba: oh, don't even go there.  
  
Serenity: But if Joey didn't get the pills, why is he doing it, too?  
  
Joey: ya mean these? [pulls 10 pills out of his pocket]  
  
Serenity: oh lord.  
  
Joey: oh, and we found this! [holds up the green emerald]  
  
Andromeda: FINALLY! [snatches it]  
  
Joey: -  
  
Talime: Ill put it in my hyper dimension containment device.  
  
Andromeda: the WHAT?  
  
Talime: A place I can put it so it wont react dangerously to the other emerald.  
  
Andromeda: oh.....I don't get it.  
  
Cool people: [anime fall]  
  
Talime: YOU DON'T NEED TO GET IT, JUST PUT IT IN THIS WORM HOLE THINGIE!  
  
Worm hole thingie: [appears]  
  
So then Andromeda put the emerald in it, and she said good bye to the cool people and flipped off the Cast of Barney, and she was off to the next two worlds in peril.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lumenesca: alright! It's done.  
  
Kikyo: Review! Or I might have to go Jackie Chan on your ass! HELL YEAH! 


End file.
